Precast concrete elements for constructions, bridges, roads, harbours, and other construction work are increasingly used in modern construction work. Traditionally, constructions comprising at least two elements are constructed by arranging the two elements adjacently, or on top of each other. The elements are joined by use of concrete. To form the concrete into a desired shape, and to keep the concrete in place until the setting of the concrete is complete, a formwork is made.
The formwork is made on location and due to difficult accessibility or large tolerances etc., the formwork seldom match exactly to the shape of the precast concrete elements which are to be joined. Typically the concrete therefore escapes the formwork and leaks to unwanted positions. This introduces an increased consumption of concrete and may potentially cause large expenses for removing concrete which has escaped the formwork.